In the field of musical instruments, it is widely known the use electronic control devices to alter the sound from a sound source, usually electronic musical instruments e.g. an electric guitar. This type of control device is commonly known as an effect pedal.
Effect pedals have traditionally been secured to pedalboards by using fabric strips that have different warps and hook together, marketed under the brand name Velcro®. Despite some benefits, this manner of securing pedals to pedalboards has drawbacks, such as the ease with which pedals can be removed and stolen, and the deterioration of said securing product over time. Due to this, sturdier securing systems have gradually been appearing, such as those described in published Spanish patent application documents ES 2495940 A1 and ES 2625661 A1.
ES 2495940 A1 discloses an adjustable support for electronic musical instruments and the like, comprising a plurality of slots in its top face, along which flanges for securing the control devices can be connected. Said securing flanges consist of a base that can move on the board and is provided with vertical arms that carry elements for securing the control devices, said flanges being able to be secured at any point along the slots in the board.
The above-described system is disadvantageous in that the securing flanges reduce the useful surface area of the pedalboard since they have to be arranged on the sides of the control device or pedal, thus occupying a space that could be used to arrange another control device or pedal.
ES 2625661 A1 discloses a connector for fastening a control pedal, comprising a plate having an opening for connecting to the control pedal and an opening for connecting to the pedalboard, said opening for connecting to be pedalboard being a slotted hole.
One of the disadvantages of the connector described by ES 2625661 A1 is that, in a similar manner to the connection flange disclosed by ES 2495940 A1, the connector protrudes from the pedal body such that the connector-pedal assembly occupies a larger surface area of the pedalboard, thus reducing its useful surface area. In addition, if two control devices are located adjacently to one another, it is difficult to adjust the connections means.